


The blanket fort

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek comes home to Stiles building a blanket fort. It's very cozy.Written for the prompt"Oh god I hope I'm not late for this, my phone kept messing me up, okay, lets try this for the forth time. Non-Sexual Intimacy - Prompt List! A's 11. Butterfly kisses, B's 5. In a blanket fort, C's 9. To make/prove a point. Thank you ♡♡♡"





	The blanket fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】毯子堡壘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270674) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)

> The amazing SeijiShun send me an ask for the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186566571277), and I wrote some fluff in a blanket fort =D I hope you like it! ♥♥♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186726149442)   
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/776205)
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

Coming home, Derek was met with their living room in… some state of chaos. The coffee table was moved away from the soft rug they had in front of the couch, and the two armchairs were placed on either side of the couch, making walls to the blanket fort Stiles seemed to be building. There were pillows everywhere, strings holding blankets in place, and he had somehow managed to make a _big_ blanket fort that took up almost all of the rug.

“Uhm,” Derek said, and there was a thump from inside the fort.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered, then the blankets covering what Derek assumed was the entrance moved away and Stiles stuck his head out. “Hey, babe. You’re home early.”

Derek looked at the clock on the wall, then back at Stiles. “I’m really not.”

Stiles’ hand, and phone, stuck out of the fort, and Stiles looked at it. “Oh. Shit.” He smiled sheepishly at Derek. “No, you’re not. I’m late. But I’m almost done, are you gonna shower or something? You need to change to pajamas.”

Derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at Stiles for a few seconds, but then he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll shower. What’s this?” He gestured to the fort, and Stiles grinned.

“It’s cozy for my cozy,” he said. “I thought it’d be neat, I haven’t made one in forever, but they’re nice, and you’re nice, and I thought it’d be neat.”

Derek nodded again. It did look nice. And neat. “Yeah, okay. I’ll go shower.”

“Okay, I’m almost done,” Stiles said, then he disappeared into the fort again and Derek smiled as he went to take a shower.

-

Ten minutes later Derek was in his favorite pajama pants and a soft v-neck, his feet bare as he quietly padded into the living room. He nearly didn’t recognize the room, despite having seen the fort mostly finished just ten minutes earlier. Stiles had hung blankets over the windows too, that blocked out the afternoon sun and left the room dark, and there were fairy lights in the fort, the soft light from them glowing through the opening.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, just as Stiles came from the kitchen carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, nearly startling Derek, he hadn’t even heard him there.

“There you are, hey babe,” Stiles said and kissed Derek’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“Okay,” Derek said and followed Stiles, who somehow managed to get in there without spilling anything.

It was big, Derek knew that, he had seen the outside of it, but he wasn’t prepared for just how big and elaborate it was. The covers they used in the winter, the thick ones, were spread out on top of the rug, making it even softer, and there were strategically placed pillows everywhere. A couple of trays were placed by one of the walls, and there was a small mountain of snacks, everything from popcorn to chocolate to cut up fruit, all neatly placed in bowls on the trays, and Stiles had put their hot chocolate there too, next to a couple of glasses and a jug of some cold drink, condensation fogging the glass.

Stiles patted the floor next to himself and Derek sat down close to him. He took Stiles’ hand in his.

”You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” he said.

”You’ve been tense lately,” Stiles said softly, and Derek had, his work had been frustrating and a neighboring pack wanted to negotiate things that shouldn’t need negotiating, and it had all worn on Derek’s nerves. ”I thought you could deserve a break from it all.”

”Thank you,” Derek said and leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

”There are rules,” Stiles said.

”Oh?”

”No work talk, no pack business talk, no political talk, no talk about anything stressful or negativity inducing. This is a safe space and there’s no negativity allowed in here, just positivity, love, happiness and lots and lots of coziness.”

”Okay,” Derek said. That sounded like pleasant rules he’d gladly follow.

”Do you want to talk about anything like that now?” Stiles asked.

”No,” Derek said. ”This is better.”

Stiles smiled at him. ”I thought you’d say that.” He squeezed Derek’s hand before letting it go. ”Hot cocoa?”

”Yes, please,” Derek said and eyed the snacks. ”Can I have some fruit too?”

”Obviously,” Stiles said and from somewhere he produced their bed tray, the one with a stand, that he placed in front of them, then he put the hot chocolate and bowls of fruit on it.

-

Two hours later they were still in the blanket fort. Most of the fruit was eaten, the hot chocolate long gone, along with a lot of the other snacks, and they were sprawled out on the floor, Stiles on his back with Derek half on top of him, as they were talking quietly while just being close. It really was cozy.

”It tickles,” Stiles said, but he didn’t move at all, and Derek blinked against his neck. He wasn’t doing anything. ”Stop it, it tickles,” Stiles repeated, nearly laughing.

”What?” Derek asked, confused.

”Your butterfly kisses against my neck,” Stiles said, and Derek pulled back and got up on an elbow to look down on him.

”That doesn’t tickle?” Derek said.

Stiles raised his eyebrows. ”Yes, it does. Obviously.”

Derek scoffed and shook his head with a smile. ”It doesn’t tickle, it’s eyelashes.”

”Oh, you-,” Stiles started, then he resolutely got up on his elbows and started to push and pull on Derek to get him to lay down, but Derek didn’t budge. ”Come on, you stubborn cozy, lie down.”

”I’m already lying down,” Derek said and Stiles groaned loudly as he grinned at Derek.

”Okay, stay there then,” Stiles said, ”just-.” He nudged Derek’s chin and Derek tilted it up, gave Stiles access to his neck. Stiles trailed soft fingertips along his throat, and Derek felt the goosebumps it caused, then Stiles moved his fingers to the back of Derek’s neck, and Derek let his head fall forward as he groaned softly. ”There we go, nice and relaxed.”

Derek smiled at Stiles’ words, Stiles knew _exactly_ how to get Derek to relax, and then Stiles nuzzled the side of his neck, pressed a couple of kisses to it, to his cheek, nuzzled again, and Derek sighed happily. Stiles stilled after a minute, just held his face against Derek’s neck while his fingertips played with the short hair on the nape of his neck.

Then he blinked, his eyelashes tickling Derek’s neck. Derek managed to stay still, but Stiles just kept fluttering his eyelashes against his neck, and yeah, Stiles had been right. It tickled. A lot. Derek stayed still though, everything else was cozy and nice, and the tickling was bearable. Until Stiles moved the butterfly kisses to his ear. He twitched and pulled away, and Stiles laughed quietly.

“Tickles?” he asked innocently, and Derek groaned as he flopped down on his back.

“Yeah, okay, it tickles,” he grumbled, smiling as Stiles wrapped himself around Derek and made himself comfortable half on top of him. “Point proven.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said. He nuzzled Derek’s neck again, and Derek tilted his chin up, gave Stiles more room for his nuzzling and soft kisses.

Derek found one of Stiles’ hands and pulled it to his face so he could press a kiss to it. “When do we have to take the fort down?” he asked quietly, and Stiles pulled back and leaned on an elbow so he could look at Derek.

“We don’t have any planned guests until Sunday,” he said. “Why? Is it good?”

“It’s very good, I wanna live here,” Derek said, and Stiles’ smile was soft and fond as he stroked Derek’s cheek.

“I’ll look into making a permanent one somewhere,” he said, and Derek nodded. That sounded really nice.

“Neat,” he said, and Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, neat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
